Strings
by Divinity-fan
Summary: He always thought she was fragile and harmless, just a teen like any other as she made it seemed. But he had been oh wrong and being able to suck him totally into her with him being blissful unaware was her least frightening capability and he knew it now. - SasuHina


He always thought she was fragile and harmless, just a teen like any other as she made it seemed. But he had been oh wrong and being able to suck him totally into her with him being blissful unaware was her least frightening capability and he knew it now. - SasuHina

Title: Strings

Genre: Romance/Supernatural

Paring: SasuHina

Rating: T

Author: Divinity-Fan

Disclaimer: can't believe we are still doing stuff like this but… here we go: Naruto series belong to the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto. If it was me…

A/N: At this hour, seeing SasuSaku and NaruHina coming at a super car sport's speed and with a bull's force, it's disturbing my guts. I don't care why it's that and why people like them. So, despite that I bless God for having Masashi-Sama makes it to this world and as much as I respect his work, I will never stop shipping SasuHina –just love all the angst surrounding them-. They are just fictional creations (ink on paper) and had never come to claim anything, so haters don't waste your time or try to understand.

I'm a French speaker so, if anything is out of place, please signal it and I would not only prevent your brain from crash and damage, but I will boost my English.

Bear with me :)

The atmosphere between the two friends was like always: comfortable, sweet and exhilarating. They even had already exceeded the 'feel-good-together-even-in-silence' step long time ago. Life only seemed incredibly brighter when one met what felt like the reflection of one's soul, though it was something rare or not so easy to find. Of course life seemed kinder on some of us who got that chance.

Hinata was well aware of that fact. She didn't sometime believe that people could find their real significant other as the world was too big and people too many, including time, beliefs and social barriers. Just looking at how media and educational system functioned by brainwashing people was enough to confirm so –she actually cheated to meet that very treasure, and previous data could have keep that to prevent.

Despite being more than happy to be in that rather big and modern kitchen with a certain brunette, she felt something was out of place. It wasn't because of the silence –they appreciated it- but his aloof expression, that one he painfully harbored at the very beginning –that expression which felt like a broken mask of solitude and sadness without revealing it though.

In friendship, physical contact was impact especially when one needed some comfort. She mostly avoided it to her friend's dismay but there are times when it couldn't be help, and that was one of them –she hated to see that expression adorning his gorgeous traits. Smiling smoothly, she placated a strand of hair behind her ear and hovered lightly his hand with hers, something she didn't usually do.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

His dark eyes slowly evolved to her lavender ones, as if it was the first time he acknowledged her, even taking time to adjust to her view. He stared at her, taking in every inch of her face as if memorizing it: her soft lavender eyes which somehow reminded him of dawn's sky, her dark locks glittering indigo under the dull light of lamps, her paler skin than his, her soft and inviting traits… everything passed under his meticulous eyes. His compelling eyes drank her in.

More worries washed over Hinata who now put a friendly hand on his shoulder as if he was made of sugar.

"Sasuke… if there's anything that disturb you, please let me know."

Since she acknowledged him, she always thought that his hard stare held hidden emotions that wouldn't surface to anybody but a few significant others. They got to know each other, and despite the fact that the balance showed a deficit, still, they became friends, good friends, maybe too much close for the taste of more than one. Yet there he was, looking at her as if… she even had words for that. Maybe he had a problem unrelated to her.

"Believe me or not I can fix any of your trouble" she firmly stated

"Oh, I believe you" he half hissed

"Is … you unhappy have to do with me?"

His jaw clenched but he let it drop.

"I'm fine. It must be me having some cabin fever"

"Oh"

"It's gonna be okay; must be hormones. You know, teens like me are usually melodramatic for nothing" he bitterly said

He laughed. She liked it when he laughed, or spoke for that matter. His deep voice had that velvet and smooth tone that caressed her ears and had her yearning for more. However, the glint in his eyes didn't trap her. There was more to it.

"You don't look like one though" she teased out of habit

"Yeah, you once told me I looked like I was two or three years older. Still feel like you were trying to flatter my ego"

"Does it work?"

"When I look at you though, you really seem to have seventeen" he absently mused

Of course, she could have gone that way and so entertain themselves to avoid them that slightly off air, but his simple sentence who could have made it as a tease clicked something very different in her. It smelled danger and reminded her recent conversation she had that made her a wreck for the past ten days –as if she didn't have enough to worry about. Feeling agitated she almost cut herself with the knife she held.

Sasuke who had been like a statue for so long tried to remove the sharp utensil from the petite girl -that move made her freak out. Instead of letting go as he usually did when she reacted strangely to his ever slight touch he encompassed her fine hand with his big warm calloused hand. She just stared at the smooth, porcelain skin recovering it.

"What are you afraid of?" he half whispered with a cool tone

"N-nothing… but if you keep interrupting me I wouldn't be able to cook you your favorite meal"

"Don't be so serious about that"

"We are talking about tomatoes so it's a governmental affair" she joked but he didn't change much

Leaning against the counter, he let her slice the fresh and delicious tomatoes. When her hair fell from her shoulder to hide her face from him, he got up and tied all of her hair with the elastic it already had. Surprised, she just thanked him while his fingers never stop from touching, almost caressing her skull. Never had he been so daring in getting this close physically to her.

He lingered behind her, something painfully obvious as his body heat wouldn't stop warming her back. She felt unease with it but as if reading her mind, he went back to his chair, staring at her now with a slightly angry look.

"So much you know about me…" he said, his voice back to that genuine deep and husky voice she loved so much

"That's what friends being about" she sang

She touched the tip of his nose and he briefly closed his eyes.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"Hum… yes of course"

"It's difficult to say though because although we went to the same school and were partner in chemistry class, you only noticed me two weeks later after Orochimaru's dead"

"How is that ?" she slipped away

"When I first arrived you were always at the very end of the cafeteria, looking like statue sitting there with your two brothers. Kiba was the only one to look ahead while Shino was hidden behind his dark glass and you were just zoning out. I wasn't sure but you people seemed to be talking in hush tone.

You seemed different from others. There was this dark atmosphere surrounding you. Maybe because you people never mix with the rest.

You reminded me so much of myself with your distant and melancholic gaze, as if you were alone despite people surrounding you. And I found its strange, almost alarming how Kiba and Shino walked like they kept you from reaching the world and vice versa. But I let it go 'cause why care about people who don't care about you?"

"Well it shameful for someone supposed to be deep but beliefs and social barriers got me"

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much, yes"

She smiled. He just stared thoughtfully at her.

"And you were that new student all broody and mysterious, unable to click with other students despite them flooding at you. You were… always on the school's roof. Didn't you ever learn that it safer to move and live in groups? You never know what might fall onto you" she muted with a semi dark, semi mocking tone

"Never felt the need up until now, especially since we started to spend time together, we are always together expected during the bedtime"

"And I felt like this is the reason of your out-of-character attitude; you possibly need to make other friends beside me and be more social." She whispered with no so a happy voice

"I only need you and I already put my heart and soul in your hand. Didn't you notice that?"

His smoldering dark eyes scrutinized her with some desperation she didn't know how to respond to. She didn't need that, not now. The fact that he felt that way disturb her and she felt guilty, realizing her first mistake in that story: they shouldn't have been friends. Moreover, she shouldn't have let him only hang with her. Misery and lost were familiar to her and the last thing she wanted was to drag him of all people with her. Not to mention why she was present in that town in the first place.

Never before, she wanted to disappear from the earth and be forgotten by all as much as now. How did she dare endanger so many people and of such importance to her? She had even had the possibility to think throughout with the threat hovering over her and the harsh speeches Kiba gave her, but she gave in. she had always been weak and pathetic, since years ago. Despite her second chance and efforts it never changed…

Seeing that Sasuke waited for an answer she weakly smiled at him. There were things he didn't need to know for his sake and knowing she did felt the same feeling he implied was definitely one of them. Uchiha Sasuke didn't need that, even if his chiseled face was masked by pain and… need.

"I… it would be cocky to say that" she timidly said, averting her gaze

"Yet it's the truth"

"Well… I feel flattered and as you already noticed, I devote all my time to spending it with you"

"You can do that to -accord me the same trust"

"Of course I already did that"

"Don't do that. Don't lie to me" he hissed again, his feature becoming hard again

"I don't. I trust you with my very life." She replied with firmness lingering in her tone

"Hinata I love; I'm in love with you and I can die for you if I had to"

"I d-don't understand"

"How can you have me so wrapped around your little finger yet you toss it aside like a joke. You know me too well enough to know I'm more than serious yet you…"

"S-Sa-Sasuke-k-kun please"

"Please what? You don't feel the same? Fine at least be honest with me about everything!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, fear starting to increase

"I give you one last chance to tell me everything" he muttered darkly

"Like what? Where is my family? What's my name? Or what I do on everyday basics? Well I told you everything humanly possible and to top it all I spend all of my time with you. What else do you want from me?" she shouted back out of fear. This couldn't be happening

They stared at each other as they never did before. Even if the feelings ravaging the two teens weren't the same and were far from anger, their tense positions gave off nothing but irritation. How did they get here there when they used to know the other so well? Secrets were some time the root of evil and spoiled relationships. Each part should always come clean, but then again that was one of the idealistic ideas of life.

Running away was part of the life one would learn for having potentials groups of vamp at their tails. It wouldn't be the first time. She needed to go now before what she felt now for him turn her into a too egoistic person and thus stay any longer when it was a stupid idea.

"It is better I leave. You can still command a pizza"

Poor for a farewell, but true goodbyes were those left unsaid.

A sudden smell of copper and salt invaded the thick atmosphere and hit Hinata hard as a furious bull. Turning slowly she stared and the now red hand of Sasuke, and slowly looked up at his face. He looked as if he knew too well what he had done much to Hinata dismay. He looked peaceful when the sudden realization hit her furiously: he had premeditated it from the very beginning of the evening. He somehow found about her statue and tricked her.

Still mesmerized by the fact that an imaginary creature stood in front of him, he just stood there looking at her fine features metamorphosing: the white part of the eyes turned black, dark circles appeared around her eyes and pronounced veins appear on her temples. Her parted lips gave him a view of her now abnormally long teeth. She clenched her jaw.

Suddenly, fending the air in a disturbing sound, she pinned him against the nearest worktop. She stared at him with hurt still holding his bleeding arm in a tight grip. Surprisingly he didn't look frightened as he should because of her secret or angry against her for hiding such thing and putting him in danger. No he just looked at her as if he was content. It was her time to be angry against him and it wasn't good news since her feelings sometime escaped her control.

"How could do something so stupid? Putting your life in danger like that… what were you thinking?"

"There's nothing that's between us anymore…"

"You have become officially crazy"

"I know"

"How can you be so selfish? What if I kill you now?"

"I don't care about that anymore"

"Shut up" she hissed

He couldn't careless right now and just bent down to kiss her as he always wanted to do. His lips caressed slightly hers and it was all it took for her to push him back. Still, he looked at her with glazed eyes and the temptation was too strong.

So much for everything to end like that story Shino told her about, explaining her throughout why despite all the adrenaline love can provide, it could never solve any problem. Kiba just said in his usual colorful language that love was just 'shit'. Of course she didn't want to listen and there she was. To think they talked yesterday! Yet she was going to broke so many promises and put her beloved in troubles.

He let her do as she wished and manipulate his body as she wanted. He just needed their new proximity, her scent making him crazy. Sasuke would never admit it out loud but at that time, he felt as if dying in her hand was alright. He looked at her sucking on his left hand and let there to attack his throat. To be honest, the bite hurt but it was her so everything was fine.

"Hinata…" he whispered

What he didn't know was that his beloved was gone and not geographically… for now.

"Hinata?! How dare you…?" a deep voice called out

She didn't move from her spot, lost in her lust and desire. That Sasuke meant so much for her would be the death of him after bringing him so much love and happiness. It felt like the seventh heaven, no, more than that and her frenzy was out of this world as it has been a long time since she had started the 'bunny diet'.

Sasuke's head snapped up, as his eyes locked with familiar dark and wide opened ones. His fright that should have taken place long time ago came back claim his right place in him but it was misguided. He found about Hinata.

She was feeding on Sasuke and Sasuke's horrified eyes were on Itachi, his tutor and big brother who just fled from the front door. Now he felt bad for his beloved brother who did so much for him, but it was too late. Feeling weak, he took Hinata in his arms, caressing her silky hair.

"Ugh… Hinata, don't do anything to Itachi… please"


End file.
